dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Rist
|birthplace = La Mirada, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Singer Musician |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1972-present |status = Active }}Robert Anthony Rist (born April 4, 1964) is an American actor, voice actor, singer, and musician. He is known for playing Cousin Oliver in The Brady Bunch and Martin in Grady, and also for voicing assorted characters in television shows, games and movies, including Stuffy, the overly-proud stuffed dragon in Doc McStuffins, Whiz in Kidd Video, Star in Balto, Maroda in Final Fantasy X, Chōji Akimichi in Naruto; and Michelangelo in the 1990 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Additionally, he and director Anthony C. Ferrante provided music for the Sharknado film and the theme song for the Sharknado franchise. Career Rist has worked as a voice actor, such as in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series (as the voice of Michaelangelo); from 1984 to 1986, he starred in the Saturday morning cartoon Kidd Video, playing the character Whiz both in live-action music videos and animated sequences. He was the voice of Star, a Siberian husky, in the 1995 Universal Studios film Balto. He was also the voice of Aaron in the PC game Star Warped. An episode of Batman: The Animated Series titled "Baby Doll" contained a character called Cousin Spunky that was intended to boost sagging ratings of the fictional Baby Doll sitcom, a clear reference to Cousin Oliver (Rist lent his voice to the episode, but did not play Cousin Spunky; his character was an adult). Rist also voices characters Choji Akimichi from Naruto, Itsuki "Iggy" Takeuchi from the Tokyopop dub of Initial D, and Bud Bison from Mega Man Star Force. Rist is currently the voice of Stuffy, Doc's overly proud stuffed dragon, in Disney Junior's hit animated series Doc McStuffins. Recently, he voiced Griffin in Terminator Salvation. He also provided additional voices in Final Fantasy XIII, as well as reprising his role as Michelangelo in a fan-made movie about Casey Jones. In 2014 he appeared as the voice of an alien in the James Rolfe film Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Max (ep. 16) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Itsuki Takeuchi (Tokyopop Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Chōji Akimichi, Baiu, Shouting Mercenary (ep. 19), Shimon Hijiri (ep. 24), Test Sentinel B (ep. 24), Rain Genin (ep. 27), Grocer (ep. 40), Nobori (ep. 56), Sand Ninja (ep. 67), Daikoku Funeno (ep. 129), Sand Ninja #2 (ep. 216), Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Eido, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Chōji Akimichi, Daikoku, Feudal Lord of The Land of Wind, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Old Man (ep. 220), Earth Council Member (ep. 349) OVAs & Specials *''Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!'' (2004) - Chōji Akimichi External Links *Robbie Rist at the Internet Movie Database *Robbie Rist at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis